Somewhere Out There
by KsandraMallan
Summary: Aragorn's in Gondor and feeling homesick. Elrond's missing his son. One-shot songfic, no slash, just fluff.


**Summary: Aragorn's in Gondor and feeling homesick. Elrond's missing his son. **

**Disclaimer (s): Somewhere Out There and all other American Tail stuff property of whatever company produced that movie. Any LOTR characters are the property of Tolkien, I don't own them. Unfortunately. sigh**

**A/N: When you see a or italicized lyrics it means we're changing places. OK?**

_The stars are bright tonight_. Aragorn blew a long breath as he pulled his gaze from the stars which shone innocently over the carnage beneath. They had fought bravely on the borders of Gondor to drive back the Haradrim invaders- and succeeded. But at a terrible cost. A thousand Gondorians had fallen today. A thousand men who would never see their homes or families again. Another thousand to add to the long, long list weighing down Aragorn's heart.

He sighed again. What he wouldn't give to be back home in Rivendell, with its fresh clean air, with none of the current reek of sweaty, unwashed men and horses, the horrible iron tang of dried blood... and the ache in his heart. Once again the Ranger looked up at the darkened skies, as he felt a phantom hand gently brush against his hair...

_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._

_The stars shine brightly tonight._ Lord Elrond of Rivendell sighed softly, looking away from the sky and gazing out towards the south. Where Gondor lay... and where his youngest son was. Estel was a human, but Elrond still loved him as much as he loved either twin- no matter how aggravating those two were- or Arwen. The young man hadn't been home in two years now, and Rivendell was definitely feeling his absence, with the twins more subdued now that their partner in crime and occasional victim was gone, and Elrond himself missing his son deeply.

Standing on the balcony of his bedchamber, Elrond closed his eyes for a long moment, remembering the last time that Estel had stood next to him on the balcony, right before he'd left for Gondor.

**Flashback**

"_Ada, you understand, right? I am the Heir of Isildur, it is only right that I go and help my people." Estel's silvery eyes were pleading for his father to understand his point of view. _

_Elrond's strong hands gently brushed his human son's dark hair away from his face. "Estel, little one, I understand fully. But my heart does not want to let you go."_

_The young Ranger hugged his father tightly. "I swear that I will come back, Ada, I promise you I will." He pulled away rapidly, turning aside so Elrond wouldn't see his tears. "Ada, I have to go. Goodbye."_

_As Estel hurried away, Elrond leaned heavily on the railing, closing his eyes as he let hot tears stream down his face. _

**End Flashback **

Elrond remembered every detail of that night, but he didn't know if his son was still alive- still gazing out into that star-filled sky, he seemed to sense a pair of arms wrapping around him and offering a gentle hug...

_Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer, that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

Aragorn lay back in the grass, keen silvery eyes searching and finally finding Earendil's radiance. The star was known by different names in different realms, but he had always preferred to think of it as Earendil, Elrond's father. _Would that make Earendil my grandfather then? _A smile found its way to his lips as he remembered something that Elladan had told him when he was younger.

"_You know something Estel? If you ever feel like you have nowhere left to turn, look up at Earendil and make a wish. You might be surprised to realize what can happen." _

Staring up at the soft white light, he thought silently. _Ada, I miss you... I wish I was home now. _

_And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

Elrond gazed at his father's star. He'd once told the twins that if they felt like they really had no way out of a situation, that they could find Earendil in the sky and wish for anything. It had been just another tale for the young elflings- but now he sincerely hoped it was true. He wished his son would come home right then, regardless of business left unfinished, and everything would go back to the way it used to be.

The night wind was whipping the elf lord's long dark hair about, its murmurs soothing his troubled soul. His son was somewhere out there, probably lying around looking at the stars as was his wont to do...

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

Aragorn was half-asleep in the long, silvery grass. Out of nowhere he 'heard' his father's gentle bass rumble. _Estel, my son, I love you._ Barely awake, he murmured, "I love you too, Ada." as his eyes fluttered shut.

Far away in Rivendell, Elrond smiled to himself as he 'heard' his son's reply. _I love you too, Ada._ He knew that Estel always kept his word... and he would come home. Soon.

_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through, then we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams come true._

**So what did you think of it? It's my first try at a songfic, so please review... no flames, please. I may appreciate a heating system as the weather in Shanghai gets colder, but I don't exactly want to be dragon bait either. **


End file.
